Enslaved
by Glittered.Silence
Summary: Riku finds a lamp that holds a powerful 600 hundred year old genie, but what happens when Riku wants more than wishes from his new slave. After all it’s not his fault he’s a sadist especially when the genie looks so innocent…and oh so breakable. BoyxBoy
1. Meet the Thief

Author's Note: O.K. First story I need criticism but try to keep it sort of nice. This is also a yaoi so if you flame or complain about it I will probably reply though I won't be mean or anything I just want to know why some people consider it wrong.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or else Riku and Sora would have so ended up together and Axel wouldn't have died and...yea

"Stop! Thief! Thief!" bellowed the portly vendor, stumbling after the cloaked vermin at the pace of a lethargic camel. Panting, he glared angrily as the thief bounded over a cart and disappeared. The fat man growled shaking his fist in the direction of the vanished thief causing his large once-white turban to come undone due to its hasty construction.

The cloaked marauder smirked holding his prizes firmly to his chest. The obese man had been an obvious target especially with his over confidant boastings. The boy slowed his pace as he arrived at the wall surrounding the city. The exit was guarded but not very well and currently the tall tanned soldiers in charge had been drawn to the fat man's screaming at having his items stolen.

He quickly made his way over towards the stables in which horses, camels, asses, and all manner of pack animals were held. He walked over to a canvas pack which was well concealed among the feed of the animal stored there. The bag contained the rest of the spoils of the day. He placed the previously 'acquired' silks he had gotten from the fat man in the sweat stained turban though he of course he had only used the man in order to distract the guards, speaking of which he had to go.

The boy darted quickly out of the stables deftly darting between the two men coming inside. He quickly checked to make sure that the guards were still preoccupied before climbing atop one of the tents and scaling the wall easily due to carved out handholds that were masked to all but him. Upon reaching the top he glanced around taking in the restrained beauty of the scene: the sun setting behind the immense palace, the lights just beginning to flicker in the windows of the darkening city, the gentle, repetitive sound of the gypsy's drums beginning to play, near their caravan just outside the city walls upon which he rested. He smiled softly as he climbed down the outer side of the wall jumping down in order to bypass the last few feet. The hood on his cape slid back revealing his silver hair which resembled rippling water in the bright moonlight.

He started, quickly pulling up his hood. Luckily not many ventured out into the dessert surrounding the city. The gypsies seemed the only exception though; they traveled in caravans which enabled them to retain water in the needed quantities unlike what single riders on camels were able to carry.

The dessert was magical in the way that it could be harsh and deadly then erupt into an oasis so breathtakingly beautiful few could escape seeing them in mirages caused by the blistering heat. The dessert contained many secrets as well, from hidden treasures forgotten and buried by the shifting sands to battles scenes of skinless corpses, mouths frozen open in silent cries of victory and screams of death.

The wall protected the great city from the deadly sandstorms though there was rarely anyplace where the dessert grit did not fester, especially in the poorer sections of the city.

Riku though aware of this information did not care as he walked along the outer wall he sensed no danger and saw no ominous clouds in the distance, which would have for told of a deadly storm. The dessert was unpredictable but a rather large storm had recently subsided so while not all slept soundly many did not worry of a repeat any time soon. He suddenly stopped and looked at seemingly uninteresting section of wall. It was made of the same grey-green stone as the rest and looked just as worn though in reality it would stand tall for another millennia if the conditions proved amiable.

Suddenly, the cloaked thief placed his hand right hand into one of the holes which while seemingly caused by the weather had been strategically carved in order to keep scorpions and other dessert vermin from subsiding there and making a nasty surprise for any who wanted to use the hidden entrance. The hidden door swung forth begrudgingly as though it did not want to reveal its secrets.

The cloaked teen then shot inside and allowed the door to slam behind him, seeming to be annoyed that anyone dared open it. He fumbled around in his pack of spoils looking for an object that he had actually purchased that day: a small handheld lantern which he now lit. The lantern cast a faint, sickly yellow glow, upon the area in which he now stood. The room was of no consequence seeing as it was only about six foot by seven foot with a ceiling so low that the teen almost bumped his head when he attempted to stretch to his full height. The object of the muslin cloaked teen was the seemingly ancient step which seemed to have been repaired in some places recently as the wood looked to be newer and of a different kind then originally used. The teen stepped over a wire that if tripped would have cause the top area of the steps to collapse and proceeded down.

The downward trek into the dark depths took only a few moments but when you can't see barely three feet around you or the bottom of the stairwell it feels like ages. The boy tensed at every creak in the ancient stairs imagining himself falling into the endless black pit beneath him. Finally he reached the bottom which was lined with by thick mud walls and short sloping ceiling of cloth holding up the immensity of the large dessert aided by support beams and patched in several large areas with differently colored fabrics.

The underground hall twisted, turned, and forked at several places but the boy kept on following some invisible line. It seemed as if he was treading through his home rather than a dimly lit hallway beneath a dessert city.

Suddenly he heard voices. "Ah Allah take you Axel, give that back before I break both your legs and leave you for dessert jackals!" screamed a slightly feminine yet undoubtedly masculine voice. The silverette raised a sculpted brow upon entering the bright room squinting as his eyes adjusted. The occupants of said room numbered about eleven. Each was engaged in their own separate activity or watching the fight progressing between an abnormally tall, fiery redhead and a short obviously annoyed blonde-spiky haired boy who was currently balling his fists continuing to yell at his taller companion. "It was really hard to steal that you idiot" cried the annoyed blonde jumping up trying to get at the glittering object in the redheads hands. Yet being held back by a thin yet strong hand being laced upon his head. Suddenly the boy ducked down and swiped his leg down behind the taller boy's ankles immediately causing him to trip and, in his surprise, relinquishes his hold upon the golden statue of a women that he had been heralding above the smaller boys head. The blonde haired boy caught the statue before it hit the ground and stuck his tongue out at the now confused redhead lying on his back.

The silver haired boy laughed causing all occupants to look in his direction. The redhead's face brightened considerably. "Hey Riku. Bring me something pretty? I've been needing new daggers." Riku rolled his eyes looking down at the boy who had just addressed him. "I wasn't planning on giving you anything, Riku said looking away uninterested, but if you give me those…chakrams did you call them Axel? I might be willing to give you something." Riku smirked at the frown on the taller boy's face. The redhead, Axel, got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "No can do" He glanced over his shoulder at Riku and rubbing his sore ass which he had just landed on. Now where's Roxas he thought spying the spiky haired boy who tripped him trying to pick the lock on a large chest that he had brought in earlier that day.

Riku shook his head as Axel pounced on the poor, unsuspecting, blonde; laughing as Roxas blushed like a cherry due to something which had been whispered in his ear. The other occupants in the room were splayed out among the haphazardly strewn couches cushions, and chairs all covered and surrounded by muslins, silks, and brocades, ranging form vibrant purples and golden yellows to tawny browns and off whites. Each of the now twelve people in the room were either exiled, wanted for some sort of crime, or just in general trouble for existing. Their merry band was without a name for the moment and each individual involved would take a bullet for the other even if at times they seemed to despise each and every living person near them.


	2. Of Bombs, Broken Arms, and Brunettes

The three men walked morosely down the darkened passageway of the underground hearing nothing but the gentle rumble of the marketplace above them and the sound of rats squealing and scurrying away from the flickering red light of their oil lamp. The oil was sloshing back and forth to the rhythm of their steps, almost extinguishing the dancing flame. The lantern had been painted red in Axel's spare time due to a lack of structure and while the light quality was relatively the same he had still been glared at by Riku.

The men were in a new passage that was as of yet unmarked upon the large map Zexion had been compiling for the past six months or so that the underground city had been available to open exploration. When the city had first been discovered parts of it had been decomposed, collapsed, and still containing the partial or full remains of past residents.

Since Riku had been on the surface yesterday he had to take a day of 'rest' to avoid being recognized, Axel had annoyed Roxas to the point of nearly being stabbed to death so he had accepted the opportunity to let Roxas cool for awhile, and Marluxia had had nothing productive to do at the moment so he had requested the 'honor' of joining them on their exploration of the 'new frontier'.

"So, am I the only one bored he…Oh shit!" Axel yelled as he stepped on a tile that immediately compressed, causing the floor in front of them to be flipped up releasing a barrage of arrows strait towards the three scared criminals. "God damn it Axel!" Riku cried as he dropped to the floor in order to hopefully withstand the attack relatively unharmed. Marluxia quickly followed suit but Axel, in his exited fright, was too startled to see what his comrades were doing and reached quickly into his bag for a small scale bomb, for he was never without his explosives. He quickly launched the bomb at the arrow board which had now flipped down in order to make room for one behind it. The explosion was deafening.

Riku removed his arms from in front of his face, standing up and shaking off all the dust, dirt, splinters, and sand that had deposited upon him and Marluxia during the explosion. He looked to his left seeing Marluxia stir and eventually stand, coughing to remove the grit form his lungs. "When I find that asshole I'm going to wring his anorexic little neck," Grumbled the angry rosette man. They both turned to survey their surroundings taking in the extent of the damage caused by said redhead 'anorexic'.

The passageway was relatively intact save for a few beams that looked dangerously close to giving way above them and the section of the floor in front of them was missing a large chuck though the hole looked shallow enough to get in and out of with only minor difficultly. The only thing that was seriously wrong was that Axel was no where to be seen though that could have been seen as a blessing.

The pile of wood to the right of them shifted slightly causing the two of them to jump back into a defensive position before realizing that when Axel had thrown the bomb the refuse from the trap had blown towards and over them and crashed right into Axel successfully burying him beneath a neat little pile of wood and rocks. The bomber crawled from the debris relatively unharmed, for the moment. "Ow fuck I think fell on something" , he paused gaining a satirically amused look to his dust caked features, "There's an arrow in my ass isn't there…" He said in a rhetorical manner not wanting an answer to the obvious question because lo and behold there it was. There was about three inches of a once six inch arrow sticking out of the poor man's ass.

The two men who had come out of the endeavor unharmed continued to stare at the feathered end of the arrow before they burst out laughing, falling to the floor almost immediately. "I was almost going to kill you for almost blowing me up but my god I feel sorry for wanting to kick your ass now!" The pinkette said in between laughing fits and gasps of breath. Axel was not amused in the least. He bit his lip and braced himself against the wall before removing the arrow in one quick tug, barely repressing his pained yell.

This brought a new round of laughter to the two already hysterical men causing Marluxia to grip his side in pain and Riku, who had finally manage to stand using the wall as a support, to fall backward straight into the newly formed pit.

The sound of collapsing rock, sand, and support beams was coupled with an extremely high pitched scream as both Marluxia and Axel rushed over to see if they needed to hold a funeral ceremony anytime soon. Neither of them could see anything in the darkness and Axel had just realized that in the explosion his lantern had managed to light a piece of broken support beam on fire which was now burning brightly and dangerously close to catching several other pieces of tinder aflame.

Riku groaned as he sat up, realizing quickly that his left arm was lying at what should have been an impossible angle. "Riku are you dead", Axel yelled hoping for a response and worried that he wasn't going to get one. "My arm is broken and its looks serious but otherwise I'm completely intact to my knowledge." Riku yelled up to the faint circle of light that silhouetted Axel's spiked back mane. Riku attempted to lift his arm and grimaced at the pain the simple had action caused. His friends above him sighed with relief glancing at each other quickly to make sure that they hadn't been the only one worried. "I'm going to go back to HQ and get some shit do you think you'll be O.K. till we get back?" asked Marluxia chewing his lip nervously. Axel double and triple checked his things but had not been able to find a large enough rope that could be used to retrieve their fallen friend. "I have a torch so I should be fine but try to be back soon guys," Riku asked trying to convince himself that perhaps he wasn't going to die…at this moment. The cave-in had placed him about 15 below the level he and his companions had occupied. While a torch provided light it could only stay lit for approximately half an hour if he got lucky. Perhaps he was going to die just so whoever was up there could have something to do for the next five minutes.

"Oh well, they aren't going to be back for awhile, so I might as well get as much me time as possible.: Riku said aloud trying to rid himself of the chocking silence the inky blackness had pressed upon him as soon as his friends had left with the light. Riku fumbled in his bag for his flint and torch. He then realized that due to his new status as cripple he was not going to be able to use his left arm. This was going to be difficult. He finally managed to light the torch though by placing the iron pyrite in his mouth and dragging the flint across it in a downward motion towards the torch held between his knees. When he had finally lit it he gasped. The flame illuminated about a ten foot diameter around him and he found that he was currently sitting in the middle of a large accumulation of, Riku picked up a piece just to make sure, gold. Not just gold either but jewels, statues, pottery, carpets, women's jewelry. It was a treasure trove, a thief's dream.

Riku walked around examining everything trying to add up how much each trinket would fetch. As far as he had calculated, he was rich. The underground must have been built by either thieves or princes. Either way it was currently inhabited by both, though of course no one really knew each other's stories.

There had once been a ramshackle path set in between the mountains of rarities and valuables though that had since been covered by a fine sheen of coins and smaller artifacts that had tumbled down the slopes still showing bits of dirt beneath the accumulation but even that sparkled with gold dust. The trove was like a desert and the mounds of treasure were the sloping dunes hiding mysterious secrets meant to tantalize any who ventured within their deceptive grasp.

As the silver thief traveled and searched the air in the room became thick with sulfur and the stench of brimstone; the room also gained a pleasant heat rather reminiscent of a desert twilight before the freeze. The light began to grow bright and Riku quickly extinguished his torch, he wasn't sure when he would need it again, for as he turned the corner he came upon a lake of fire, bubbling and burning with the acrid stench of a promised death. There were what stepping stones placed precariously far apart leading to a stone staircase in the center cut straight out of a literal mountain whose top seemed to be begging Riku like a wanting lover needing to be claimed and conquered. Riku was never one to disappoint.

Riku swiftly crossed the boiling lake singing his pants in the process, cursing. The stairs were steep but less impressive than they had first seemed it took him only a moment to ascend to the top. He had barely broken a sweat, well due to the heat he seemed as if he had just jumped into an actual lake but for a literal meaning the work had not been hard. He had scaled buildings faster.

Upon reaching the top he had expected to see some glinting alter adorned with jewels to rival the sultan's treasury, perhaps mountains of gold bars bigger than Axel's hair was high, at least a fantastic tomb of some forgotten ruler but all he found was a dusty, long necked, blue glass bottle that appeared to be empty sitting atop a mound of dirt and stone. Oh well, he looked back over the sea of flames, and onto the magnificent horde of treasures that no one man, nor even a hundred men could spend in one life time, possibly two. He glanced down at the bottle. While not magnificent in appearance perhaps it held a map to another deep chasm of riches, or perhaps several! The greedy cripple grabbed up the lamp somewhat awkwardly due to the incapacitation of his left appendage which while still painfully disfigured, he had been able to ignore the dull throbbing though looking down he was severely disgusted with the angle still wishing that perhaps it would get better on its own if ignored. He put the bottle to his lips and removed the cork with his teeth coughing immediately when a gushing plume of smoke invaded his defenseless lungs, falling backward and screaming in unrepressed agony as he landed upon his useless arm. He heard a gasp and squinted up at a…young boy? Well he wasn't particularly young he could have been Riku's age but he seemed far more naïve. "Where the hell" , Riku started before the boy began to speak. "I am Sora, a genie of the sky realm." softly said the boy lifting his head high in a sort of dignified, regal manner. Though by lifting his head he inadvertently caused Riku's attention to be drawn to the golden collar about his neck connected to the manacles at his wrists by two long linked chains. Each link collided with the other with each subtle movement creating a tinkling symphony sweeter than bells and a dancing reflection of flames brighter than any earthly flame.

"For freeing me of my prison you shall be granted three wishes of you're choosing be it that I am able to perform the tasks." Riku sat flabbergasted as the boy rose upon a plume of smoke that appeared to spout from his waist and float downward about his legs if there had been legs present upon the shirtless conundrum. "I cannot permit you to wish another dead just as I cannot breathe life back into a corpse." The boy began again closing his eyes as if reciting something ingrained upon his memories hidden just beneath the surface. "Love is an emotion that I cannot fabricate, I am also incapable of creating any other absent emotion. It must first be in existence only then will I be able to reveal it but nothing more. You are unable to wish for more wishes as this is a thank you and not a gift." The boy finished his recital of rules and looked down upon the boy. Riku sat upon the floor still, eyebrows raised and his mouth a thin line in mistrust and wariness. The tanned youth floated down to the ground to sit in front of the skeptic and slightly frightened teen exchanging the smoke for legs which were clothed in a pair of knee length harem pants that billowed than suddenly encircled his thin legs tightly and showed off the wrappings around his calves which ended around his ankles, showing flashes of tan skin where the cloth had been either hastily or lazily wrapped. He wore small golden slippers upon his slight feet worthy of a pampered royal. His bare chest was lightly toned and scar less. The brunette was nothing short of beautiful and those chains about his wrists made a few rather unholy images come to Riku's mind.

Riku coughed trying to seem as if he weren't imagining the young teen beneath him doing sinful things with that adorable rose bud mouth. "What did you say your name was?" Riku asked the teen trying to seem bored looking down back at the treasure as if he found it more fascinating than a boy who had just materialized out of smoke. The boy looked more than slightly miffed. "My name is Sora" , started the boy placing his hands on his hips, " I am a genie of the sky realm here to grant your wishes." The boy glared at Riku showing quickly that he was not and would not repeat the rules.

Riku smirked, an idea forming in his head quickly. Riku chuckled looking amusedly at the boy who, due to the other boys smirk had become slightly cautious, raised his eyebrow warily looking at the silverette. "Yea O.K. I don't doubt you're a genie, but" ,Riku looked down at the teen leaning back on his good arm blowing a stray piece of hair from his forehead which fell right back into place, "you cant be that good of a genie I mean you got stuck in a bottle for how long? You probably couldn't even fix my arm." As this was said Riku could practically hear the click of his plan sliding into place now if the boy was as naïve as he thought he was he should… "First of all that is my prison it has a spell on it or rather a seal so that I can't escape unless freed by some stupid mortal! And secondly your arm isn't even broken badly enough to be difficult I've reconstructed entire limbs that had been torn off in battle." Sora then muttered some words and grabbed Riku's arm. The silverette screamed as he felt a burning sensation exude from the brunette's hands, encasing his arm then seeping into his very bones.


	3. 2 Idiots and a Rescue

Well…Gee…um..this is that girl who stared writing a little while ago and then stopped. I thought we could you know spend some time together again? Yea sorry loads of things have prevented me from popping out this chapter: writers block, loss of computer, loss of use of keyboard with new computer, attack teddy bears, emotional stuff, the usual excuses. Anyway this chapter feels short to me, though that may be because I couldn't quite figure out how to finish it and added a cliff… er more of very small ledge in this case but back to the important stuff. I was gone. I am back. I have a Chapter. You are Happy?

Disclaimer: Roxas would have stayed with Axel, Riku wouldn't have gone to the darkness, and Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship would have been more obviously romantic. Did any of these things happen? No, I don't own the game.

"Hey Blondie, mind handing me that hammer?" yelled an older blonde man bent over a pile of wood which he seemed to be turning into a table like object. "You better have been talking to Roxas old man." Threatened a blonde girl brandishing a book, she had been reclining upon an over stuffed couch, draped in various fabrics, before the man had requested assistance. "I ain't that stupid Larxene! I was talking to Roxas but he seems to be busy being an emo git, so if you wouldn't mind, Shit!" The man ducked the hammer that the blonde girl had thrown. "Sorry Princess forgot you don't DO work." The blonde girl reached into her pocket for a weapon as the older man picked up the hammer in a defensive offense.

Suddenly Axel and Marluxia burst into the doorway, simultaneously collapsing upon the nearest available surface; Axel threw himself face first upon a pile of multi-colored cushions; and began rubbing ass, while Marluxia collapsed just to the left of Axel half in half out of the large pile of cushions, which had come to resemble a downy, birds nest due to the sudden abuse the cushions had received. Neither moved, or even acknowledged the strange looks of the other members in the room for several moments, as they attempted to catch their breath.

Roxas glanced up from "being an emo git", peered at the two floundering within the pile of pillows, and turned his full attention to the door. He waited a few moments before he spoke just in case the last of the trio stumbled in. "Um…Where's Riku?" asked the blonde thinking back to earlier when he had heard the sound of an explosion, it wasn't uncommon within the underground; it was usually just a tunnel collapsing under the weight of the city or Axel blowing something up.

Everyone in the room glanced over towards Roxas then back down to the two drowning in feathers. Everyone was wondering the same thing, as they too had heard, and likewise brushed off the explosion.

Axel, who was able to catch his breath quicker due to his habit of talking for long periods of time answered first. " Well we were checking out a new tunnel and this booby trap just sprung up out of no where!" Axel's story was accompanied by hand signs and at this particular part Marluxia decided to cut in, partially in part of the fact Axel had hit him in the face with the large sweeping arm movements that followed his telling of the booby trap. "Axel set it off, and, instead of ducking out of the way as Riku and I did, he tries to run away, the trap was a wall of arrows that launched toward us, so as Axel ran he did the only he knows how to do, he pulled out a bomb, and blew it up, this was the second batch though. So after the smoke cleared there was a rather large hole in the floor. Axel was missing and when we found him he ha-. Axel jumped in at this point hoping to save himself from humiliation. "Riku fell in the hole and it-" Marluxia covered his mouth in order to finish the true accounts, "Anyway as I was saying when we found Axel he had an arrow stuck in his ass and. EW, THAT IS DISGUSTING!" He quickly pushed Axel out of the pillows and used a red cloth covering the table next to him to wipe off what was undoubtedly Axel's spit. Axel glared at him for spilling his secret and continued the story, "So, as soon as they found me in my 'condition' they began laughing their asses off and Riku fell backwards into the hole I had made and, instead of just falling into it, he fell through the floor and landed in what is most likely a second layer of the underground. We checked to make sure he wasn't dead and he said he broke his arm, the rope we had wasn't long enough so we rushed back here." Axel finished his explanation of events and glanced toward Marluxia, who was currently glaring daggers at the redhead.

A mulleted-blonde who had sat in the corner….cut in at this point, "So, let me make sure I understand: You", pointing at Axel, "blew a hole in the floor, and got an arrow", the blonde stopped to bite his lip in an attempt to hide his laughter before putting his 'serious face' back on, "in your ass." The dirty blonde merchant then turned his attentions unto Marluxia, "and you, not only didn't watch Axel to make sure he didn't do something I would and have done, but you weren't prepared, and", he paused here to breath deeply a few times, puffing out his chest as he did so, "YOU TWO LEFT RIKU: IN A PIT, WITH A BROKEN ARM, AND WITH NO LIGHT SOURCE OR IDEA OF WHAT ELSE MOGHT BE DOWN THERE!"

By this time Demyx was practically jumping up and down atop a table while pointing and gesturing rather angrily. This was quite a sight seeing as Demyx was regarded as the quiet, naïve one. To see him screaming at a group of maybe not trained but well known assassins, thieves, and general ruffians was rather, unexpected; especially while the blonde was still in his disguise of the day which had incidentally been a gypsy **woman **and required him to wear a full sized skirt, belly shirt, many, many, earrings, and even a nose piercing. His bouncing had caused all the bells adorning his skirt to jingle, the frill sewn into his shirt to wriggle about fantastically, and all his earrings to make an interesting tinkling sound.

It was rather ridiculous, and strangely frightening, to say the least.

Demyx blinked, as if just noticing he was on a table, yelling at the top of his lungs. He blushed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well….um…we should, ya know….go get him…yes?" Demyx had stepped down and was now backing away from the table, trying to make himself smaller while looking around for things to aide in their expedition.

The other occupants in the room slowly shook themselves from their stupor and went around looking for things they thought they needed to A) Help get Riku out and back and/or fix his arm or B) Explore the new level; Larxene and Cid had forgotten their prior conflict, which others thought wonderful seeing as both were rather vile and slightly deranged when angry.

The merry group set off at a brisk pace, everyone back to their normal selves and habits: Axel and Roxas were exchanging insults and, in Axel's case, pick up lines, Marluxia was relaying his version of the events with many an "oh" and a "poor thing" from Larxene accompanied by an "if Axel wasn't useful I'd…". While Zexion was glancing at Demyx's currently hunched back that was supporting a rather large map that had seen much folding and many a better day

After many a wrong turn and much writing upon the large map they came to the large crater in the floor; a spike was quickly pounded into the floor by a graying, scarred, man with an eye patch as Marluxia measured out a proper length of rope, tying many knots and testing them in tug-of-war matches with a spiky haired blonde whom, to the chagrin of the other, he kept calling Cloudy. Demyx and Axel did a sort of Marco-Polo game with themselves trying to see if Riku would reply back though perhaps if they stopped yelling word pairings such as: "Pansy"- "Marluxia" and "whore"-"Axel" which Roxas was glad to add, they may have actually gotten a reply rather than just glares from their 'group-mates'. Finally after a few rounds they stopped, and Axel and Roxas began fighting again, in what Larxene quietly dubbed a "Lover's Quarrel".

After a minute or two Marluxia deemed his rope long and strong enough so they descended into the pit, or the "dark, evil, chasm of death" as Demyx referred to it; upon reaching the bottom and lighting a few torches they all gasped.

* * *

Riku gripped his arm tightly waiting for the burning to cease. "Oh stop being such a baby. It isn't that bad." The once again, floating genie patronized. The spell had taken no more than a moment or two to completely reset and bind the bones and Riku had been whining and cringing for about a minute. Sora grinned down at the silver-haired mortal in proud satisfaction.

Riku glared up at the inflated genie before smiling mischievously. "Does it count as using a wish- "yes" Sora cut in pointedly glaring at the boy a foot or two below him. "-I wasn't finished you know. I was about to say does it count as a wish if one doesn't say the words _I wish._" Sora looked thoughtful, then a bit pensive, before gaping like a fish, and finishing up his rapidly changing train of facial expressions with an adorable pout.

Riku chuckled as the putout genie fell ungracefully to the floor with his arms crossed in a petulant manner. The thief poorly-attempted to hide his outright laughter from the genie though still managed to anger the brunette enough to have him slip back into his bottle.

Just as Riku heard his name being called by a few familiar voices

* * *

"Riku!" Demyx took off running after spying the back of the silverette's head atop a large hill in the middle of a lake of fire. Demyx wasn't much concerned about anything other than Riku at the moment though as he deftly hopped and even skipped both stones and steps in order to reach his friend.

Riku turned around only to be tackled over by an overzealous Demyx, followed by a yelling and overly dramatic Axel, with a screaming Kairi just to make sure that he lost all ability to breath, hear, and move.

Luckily Marluxia came to his rescue with Xigbar and Cid in tow. After freeing Riku from the three screaming queens they inspected his arm. "I thought you said you broke it badly. This looks perfect?" Marluxia examined his arm trying to see if there were maybe even a freckle out of place, not that Riku had any of course save a few scars here and there from encounters that had been a little closer than usual.

"I did, but, you guys aren't gonna believe me unless I show you", Riku grabbed the little glass bottle off of the floor, "I believe we have found a solution to any and all of our problems boys and girls." He held the bottle aloft, pulling it close to his chest quickly as yuffie attempted to snatch it from him. "As I said, I'll have to show you, and I think that should be done back at _home_."


End file.
